


Kids in America

by OldEnoughToKnowBetter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, New love, Young Love, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEnoughToKnowBetter/pseuds/OldEnoughToKnowBetter
Summary: Two minutes outside of time. That's what being in love when you're a teenager is.





	Kids in America

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for a fandom when it was as amped as this one is. It's pretty fun. I'm trying to get a sense of the aggregate fandom head-canon, which I always try to honor, but I haven't had time to read that much yet. Next story, I promise Jughead will say "narrative".

I walk up on her at her locker where she's juggling her books and her pompoms and I feel totally Nick Cage in _Valley Girl_. Maybe even Aidan Quinn in _Reckless_. Deep cut! I'm all about the deep cuts, baby.

I get out of my head just in time to catch her Calculus book and her face tilting up to me, her face is all big eyes and puffy mouth. It was a rough night for her. It was no more messed up than most of my birthdays, honestly, and we had a soft landing. We kissed for an hour in her backyard, freezing our asses off, Archie's living room lights casting shadows but both houses quiet. Hopefully Archie wasn't up to any egregious fuckboy moves.

I wrap my arms around her and freakin snuggle her, kiss the top of her head, let her bury her face in my neck. Of course people go by us saying shit, it’s a high school. Then she looks up at me again, and the thing is there. It's like we have a pet that we've adopted together, and sometimes the pet is curled up snoozing and sometimes it wants a lot of attention. Sometimes it's jumping around us like it's saying yeah! Let's go to the PARK!

It feels like extra gravity, yet I'm twice as strong as I was a second ago. I push her up against the lockers, put one hand on her hip and the other on her slim throat, watching watching her face for what she wants. She wants this, she likes it when I boss her a little, maybe cause she's so strong.

I shove my hips into her, press her against the lockers, grind my hard dick against her. She is swooning and it looks so good on her. The rest of her books hit the floor. I guess the bell rang, cause nobody's yelling get a room. This is like tapping into fast wifi, she just keeps looking at me as I bring my leg up between her thighs. I bend to her lips and firey stuff shoots through my blood. Electric nectar. She opens her mouth to me, gives me her yearning mouth and the pressure of her pink angora boobs. It's so delicious. She tastes so good. I pull back to give her air, make sure she's comfortable. This is the thing in life, I get it now, everything else rotates around this.

"Lover...fighter..." she says, touching my cheekbone where it got split by fuckface Chuck last night. "Lover," she says firmly, "To Be Continued". I step back a little and she briskly adjusts herself, and then, with a custodial efficiency, _me_!

We put our new pet in its crate and go back into the world.


End file.
